dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet, Chapter four
Chapter four of To catch a Jet. Story Kit, now disguised as a swatzi, walks through the base to where the plans for the jet-planes were kept. Other patrolling-swatzis didn't give him much thought, but as a precaution Kit acted nice and respectful to everyone he passed. However when he saw a couple of Swatzis pressing themselves against the wall with salutes, Kit instinctively joins them, just in time when Major Heartworm and Admiral Houndkoff walk by. "Our test of our new plane was a success: that fleet turned tail and ran like the cowards they are" Heartworm states to Houndkoff, "good work, remind me to give the pilot a reward, and soon our second, combat-worthy jet shall be in full production, the Allies won't stand a chance" Houndkoff applauded, "of course admiral Houndkoff" Heartworm responds as the saluting Swatzi's were dismissed, Kit included, however Heartworm did a double-take on the bear and could've sworn he looked familiar, "what is it Heartworm?" Houndkoff asks, "that soldier, he looked like a bear, one that I met years ago" Heartworm says, but shrugs, "eh never-mind" he dismissed and both he and Houndkoff continue walking away. Kit though overheard them and it unnerved him: Heartworm clearly hasn't forgotten about their encounter when Kit and Baloo were delivering light-bulbs to Freelandia but got caught by Heartworm halfway there. Kit picks up the pace and by a minute or so he finds a door with two terriers. Kit thought up a lie to get them to leave and when he does he walks over and says "Major Heartworm has a favor for you, I will takeover until you come back", the guards look at each other, then him, "what does he want?" one asked, "he would not tell me, saying it is classified and only to those he trusts like you" Kit explained, the guards gave it a thought: they were among the most loyal of Heartworm's men, so wanting to tell them something important to them only makes sense, they nod and march off and once Kit was sure they were completely gone he walks in the door. The room was filled with all sorts of blueprints: all organized in a specific category. Kit walks to the one centered around aviation and found the plans for the Heinkel He 178. Quickly he grabs it and stuffs it in his pocket. Now it's time to steal the plane itself. Quietly he walks out the room and sees no one around. Pleased he walks back the way he came to the hangar. Meanwhile, those two guards have come to Major Heartworm's office. "You needed us for something Major?" one asks, "Yeah, back at your posts, what are you doing here anyway?" Heartworm berated, "some young man said you had a favor for us, said it was classified, and that he would be doing our post in the meantime" the other guard stammers nervously, "what are you talking about? I do not have any favors for you, let alone classified ones, I did not even request your presence" Heartworm states, "that's not what that young man said" the first guard said, making Heartworm suspicious, "what young man?" he asks, before either guard could speak, the two Thembrian-pilots Kit encountered barge in, "what is the meaning of this?" Heartworm screamed irritably, "sir, we have an intruder on the premises" one of the Thembrian's panted. Back with Kit, he was back in the hangar, only to see the jet had been moved to another one. He was pondering on taking some other plane when the alarm sounded. In a flash, all the other Swatzis stopped what they're doing and scatter to their battle-stations. Kit, feeling the jig was up, darts to a parked tank, jumps in and tries to start it up. He begins to drive off when Heartworm arrives and sees the tank running off. "After that tank" he orders, Kit meanwhile drives through the hangar through a corridor that lead to another hangar and found the jet in the process. Stopping the tank and getting out he runs to it. He was just about to crawl in when he felt canine-hands grab him and fling him into the arms of more canine-hands restraining him. Kit instinctively struggles but it was no use. As more Swatzi fill the room and the alarm deactivates, Heartworm marches up to Kit and looks at him. "My my, what do we have here? a young bear-boy committing crimes?" he taunts, "I've had years of practice" Kit retorts, which was true of course, Heartworm orders the guards to search him for any other kind of weaponry after confiscating Kit's "barrowed" gun, finding the jet's blueprints and the broken airfoil, "what is this?" he asks on the board, but his question was answered when he joined the two halves, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere, you're the boy who surfs the clouds" he gasps, the other gathering Swatzi's were equally shocked, but then Heartworm smiles, "I did not think we'd ever meet again after your so called light-bulb delivery to Freelandia" he reminisces, "nice of you to remember" Kit humors as Heartworm orders him be taken to the dungeons. Elsewhere in the base, Clara was continuing here own side of the mission when she heard what was going and grew alarmed: from what some guards were saying, Kit was caught. Disregarding her own well-being in a way, she sneaks away from her duty and heads off to find Kit. She finds him being escorted to the prison with Heartworm, and quietly fallows. About a minute or so later Kit was brought to a cell and shoved in, but Heartworm walks in to interrogate him first. "So young man, what brings you to Hounsland and want our new plane?" he pries, "what's it to you?" Kit snaps being his old tough-self, one of the guards took offense to Kit saying that to Heartworm and tries to move in, but Heartworm holds his arm out to him and the guard backs off, "feisty eh? well you clearly weren't trying to keep these for yourself, were you?" Heartworm theorized, Kit though wasn't gonna tell him anything, "I was just trying to make money and thought they were worth something: I mean, a jet-propelled plane and it's designs each would make a lot of green" Kit lies, Heartworm though didn't look convinced, "nice try boy, but everyone knows you're no longer a hobo, you were trying to steal the jet and plans for the Allied-nations weren't you?" Heartworm deduces, Kit tries to think of a lie but wasn't having any luck at it, which only confirms Heartworm's theory as the dog steps out and locks the door, "well consider yourself defeated, you might want to consider giving up for a change, 'cause they'll be no hope for you now, but we may find some use for you" he advises and turns to his guards, "one of you stand guard, the rest return to your stations" he orders and they all march off, except for the assigned guard. Kit watched them all go and sat back against the wall: his confidence once again dying. It seems he was finally throwing in the towel, for now. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction